Feathers on Teeth
by fowo
Summary: Crocodile and Doflamingo have special kind of thing going on, and it's not always easy.
1. Chapter 1

There was only the faintest of noises, like the flapping of a bird's wings.

It was way past midnight, but in Rainbase's casino it was always lit day for hungry, aimless souls. And these days, so many people were anxious to get away from their daily lives, and so the business kept rolling. Hope lingered in the air. Hope to go home a better man, because _this_ time it would work out. The rattling of the machines filled the entire building. Yet, in Sir Crocodile's private quarters, the sound was reduced to a dull rumbling that only resonated deep down in the chest, like a heartbeat; a sick heartbeat that with each thump took your life away.

Nico Robin was absent, she oftentimes was. He did not know where she went, and neither did he care. She did her job, that was all that mattered to him. She wanted to hide from the government at all costs, and he provided her with that safety, and in return, she would not betray him. They had a deal, and there was no way she would ever come out of a betrayal alive, she knew that. There was nowhere for her to run.

He flicked off the ash on his cigar in an ashtray. "What do you want?" His deep, calm voice showed no particular emotion, other than maybe the faintest idea of annoyance. He had long stopped to express his feelings to the outside world. It was the only way to survive.

"Fufufu." The shadow by the window only slightly moved, and the silken sound of feathers tickled Crocodile's ear and made him tense. "Relax, this is my favourite casino after all. And I hope you don't expect a fellow Shichibukai to come through the main entrance."

"I'll be sure to lock the windows from here on out," Crocodile retorted. But he knew he wouldn't, because on the other hand, he liked not having a barrier between him and the vast desert that lay outside. He really had picked the right country to conquer. "And maybe have someone paint these little bird shapes on them so you don't head-on smack against them next time."

"Fufufufu! That is very considerate of you." Donquixote Doflamingo slid down from the windowseat he had been sitting on and rose to his full height. Crocodile only slightly raised one eyebrow, the man's size was a joke even to him. He looked down to the newspaper he had been reading before the flamboyant bird had invaded his privacy. He made no attempt to kick him out, though, he knew it was futile and for now he didn't mind.

"Make yourself at home, if you must," he said, placing the paper gently against the metal of his book and holding it straight with the right hand. The gold and gemstones on his fingers glinted in the faint light. Doflamingo chuckled and with this strange walk of his slowly paced through the room and over to the bar. Without reading the words he was looking at, Crocodile puffed his cigar while Doflamingo mixed himself a drink of outrageous colors. Crocodile didn't think he was going for any actual cocktail and just poured together whatever he thought looked good. What a classless imbecile, from head to toe. And that coat, ugh. Where did you even get clothes like that? Then again, he _had_ been to Dressrosa and well, the name was a giveaway.

"I know you're no fan of liquids, but really. Croc, consider your daily intake."

Crocodile looked up from the paper to see a heavy crystal tumbler in front of his face, filled with golden liquor. No ice, but the swirls inside the whiskey hinted at a few drops of water. Ah, that fucking bird knew him too well.

Sir Crocodile found himself pleased against his will.

He put down the newspaper to take the glass from Doflamingo's hands. The ridiculous sunglasses the bird wore even at the dead of night concealed his eyes, but Crocodile had an idea of what he looked like at him. He'd learned not to rely on that uncanny smile that was always plastered over Doflamingo's face. He said nothing, though, and Doflamingo just chuckled and waltzed away from him.

"So!" In one giant movement, Doflamingo slumped himself down to the couch on the other side of Crocodile's armchair, his feet over the armrest, legs folded. "Tell me something here, Croc, because I just _can't_ wrap my head around it. What's a big shot like you really doing in this bloody desert? You're attached to sand and I bet you're not mad keen about the open sea with your Suna Suna no Mi, but, Alabasta, _really_?"

"I told you last time and I'll tell you again, if you wish. The political situation in Alabasta has been unstable for years, I'm simply here to help these people. It's my job. Not all of us take their responsibility so easily." This time, Crocodile didn't even bother looking up from the newspaper, which he, he noticed again, still wasn't reading.

"Fufufu. Yeah, right." Doflamingo's smile grew even wider, eerily. "I'll have you know me and Mihawk were the only ones who showed up for the last meeting. Where were you, Mr Alabastan Hero?"

"I'm a busy man." Crocodile took a sip from his tumbler and, getting up, folded the paper and threw it dismissively onto the tea table next to him. "Speaking of which, you'll have to excuse me. I need to tend to my pets. It's their feeding time and they get _very_ irritated if they go to sleep hungry."

"Ohh! The little bananawanis?" Doflamingo was up on his feet in the blink of an eye, stepping over the table between them as if it was nothing. He put an arm around Crocodile's shoulders. "I'll come, I've been wanting to see them ever since I heard you keep a few. These things are hard to get a hold of in the wild, and I'm so i_fond/i_ of crocodiles these days." He felt Crocodile flinch and laughed heartily, especially since he said nothing but "Suit yourself" and proceeded to leave the room for the basement.

Crocodile wouldn't have admitted it in a thousand years, but he was initially miffed by Doflamingo's lack of fear and respect for the bananawanis. Most people would rather not see them up close, and reasonably so. Despite Crocodile's own tender feelings towards his pets, they were fierce animals that could not be tamed. i_He/i_ liked them, but i_he/i_ was Sir Crocodile, and other people were not supposed to be smiling like that maniac next to him when they were about to face a bunch of hungry predators.

"Now, now, Croc, don't look so down! Aren't you happy I try to partake in your daily acivities? Baby 5 told me recently it's what a real gentleman does." Doflamingo tugged at Crocodile's shoulders, making him stumble against him, and laughed when Crocodile angrily brushed his hands off with his hook. He ripped a feather or two off the pink coat when doing so, but neither of them cared or noticed.

"I'm pretty sure this particular charming young lady is the last person you should go to for relationship advice," Crocodile said, a snarl rolling in his throat. Doflamingo just laughed. They lied, they manipulated, they pillaged and they killed, but despite all this, Crocodile still considered himself of good manners, and when he met Baby 5 for the first time, it was no wonder she fell for him harder than a brick from a building. She would only leave his side when Doflamingo _made_ her. Crocodile was actually shocked by her behaviour and, when Doflamingo pointed out that he had personally taken care of all her previous suitors, hardly looked surprised. "I'm a little jealous," Doflamingo had said, smile eery and without humour. "She is my little sister after all. But I guess our good taste just runs in the family."

But all he did now was laugh. "Relationship?" Doflamingo was going for a tight grip on Crocodile's shoulders again, but the man evaded him in one swift, sandy motion. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this kind of commitment."

Crocodile shot him a venomous look and just barely flicked his hands, and the next thing Doflamingo knew, his barely touched drink changed his gruesome gay colors to a muddy brown as the glass overflew with sand. There was also sand in Doflamingo's eyes, despite the sunglasses, tickling down his face and bare chest, and he rubbed his face and tugged at his clothes to get rid of the handful Crocodile had thrown at him. "That little ability of yours is a pest!" he growled after Crocodile, who kept on walking down to the basement as if nothing happened. He twitched a finger, but Crocodile didn't even flinch as he stepped, legs all sand for just the blink of an eye, through the thread.

"Oh? Can't say the same about you," he sneered, taking another sip from his glass.

"I have sand in my _mouth_!" Doflamingo continued to complain. "You ruined my _drink_!"

"Sorry, I can't do a thing about mud, you know." There was just the idea of a smug smile creeping across Crocodile's face, and Doflamingo seethed, but only for a second.

Because the next moment, for the first time today, Crocodile laughed. "Come on now, I really don't want to keep my boys waiting."

That laugh made the fine hair in Doflamingo's neck stand up, and all anger was forgotten.

The hunger grew.


	2. Chapter 2

The basement of the casino was actually rather impressive, especially size-wise. But bananawani were giant creatures and needed a lot of space, so it was probably only natural. The underwater view of the lake surrounding Rain Dinner was also quite something. The water only barely let through the lights of the city outside, little spots of light were reflected here and there all around like through a diamond. It was actually quite beautiful, if you were into this sort of thing.

At one point Crocodile had called for some servants who now hurried in with a laughable amount of raw meat on a cart with weels. They all looked terrified, but Doflamingo thought to himsef it was probably for the better, with what a bunch of predatory reptiles and _one_ Shichibukai in the same room. He laughed at his own joke and Crocodile gave him an irritated look and rolled his eyes when Doflamingo only smiled broadly at him. Fufufu, he had him trained well after all.

"You can go," Crocodile advised the servants, who were glad to comply. He pushed a button that opened a fall door in the perfect white marble floor, walked over to the pit, raw meat speared on his hook, and threw it inside. He still held his tumbler in the right hand, golden rings the same color as his drink, his coat huge and dark loosely around his shoulders. His silhouette was impressive; the gruesome sounds from the pit to his feet only deepening the dangerous aura the man had.

Doflamingo shivered in silent anticipation. Then he walzed over to his side and looked down, curious to see the giant creatures come out of the water and fight for the food.

He gently whispered through his teeth. "Fierce indeed."

"They're always hungry. They will eat anything. It's an art not to overfeed them in captivity," Crocodile said although he didn't think Doflamingo was all that interested. He kept on throwing the meat from the cart into the pit, and while each of the giant reptiles did get its share, the fighting over the rations wouldn't stop.

Doflamingo giggled. "Yeah, sounds familiar alright."

Crocodile frowned a little more than he did to begin with. Third time this evening that Doflamingo—without much finesse—implied there was more than gambling he was hoping to get from his visit. Not that it hadn't been obvious from the beginning. He never _actually_ came for the gambling.

But Crocodile would not take the bait. The damned bird could very well try harder. He did come here on his own accord after all.

Come to think of it... Crocodile had been to Dressrosa before, and they met at Mariejois every so often, but it was much easier for Doflamingo to come here, and he actually _did._ More often than not, really. And the man had a family to tend to, too... To think he had so much control over Doflamingo gave Crocodile a rush of adrenaline that he blamed on his high-percentage whiskey.

Doflamingo meanwhile noted the repeated lack of interest in his little hints with growing bemusement. Okay, time to change strategy.

Crocodile kept on saying, "They have adequate outdoor run, but they don't have to hunt, so they get fat easily. I spoil them too much, but I can't help it." Doflamingo opened his mouth, but Crocodile was faster. The hook shot up to beneath Doflamingo's chin and closed his lips for him. "_Don't_ even think of it."

"What a spoilsport. You wear that stick up your ass higher than ususal today, Croc," Doflamingo said through gritted teeth, not because of anger, but because the pressure Crocodile applied was serious.

"All the more reason not to let you near it," Crocodile hissed, and Doflamingo laughed again. Oh, that had been surprisingly easy. The man was always so composed, so jaded. To get him so far as to use this kind of language was very exciting.

"Don't be like that. You know why I'm here," he said gently, trying to look hurt, but the grin plastered over his face betrayed him.

"Yes. This is your favourite casino, I've been told." Crocodile withdrew the hook and turned around, leaving Doflamingo behind. He rubbed his jaws. Shit, the man was good.

He hurried after him. "Ye-_es_," he said, putting his arm around Crocodile's shoulders once more. To his surprise, Crocodile didn't push him away this time either. Oh, the game was on, was it? "But let's be honest here," he added with great gestures. "The gambling I can do at home, I own the damn place, I do whatever the fuck I want. But still, I'd rather come here. And do you know why?"

"The furnishing doesn't scream slaughtered paradise bird," Crocodile said flatly.

Doflamingo thought of the ridiculous giant bananawani's head that adorned the casino's roof and laughed some more. But it quickly subsided. "Don't play hard to get with me, Croc. You're really putting me on edge tonight." The tone of his voice had changed, Crocodile noticed.

"Personally, I think you're playing rather hard to want." Crocodile made sure all his dear pets were as happy as he could make them, closed the fall door shut and rang for some staff to take the cart away and polish his hook to remove any excess of meat. He had a servant hold his tumbler for him while he lighted a new cigar, the old stub discreety disposed via anther hushing servant whose sole purpose was to be an accessoire to the great Hero Alabasta loved so dearly.

He surely had mastered his way around daily life with just one arm. The cigar was tugged tightly between teeth that looked sharp enough to bite through bone. He easily lighted a match with his right hand, the fire illuminated his sharply defined face, drawing deep shadows over the crude scar that weirdly enhanced his otherwise quite conventionally handsome face. His hair always so neatly slicked back that even the anticipation of a single strand coming loose excited Doflamingo in a way he'd hardly admit to himself.

He quite enjoyed the view. The damn reptile had style, he gave him that. He was _made_ to be served. Maybe not by himself. Well, a little. Sometimes. Just to keep him happy enough. But the reptile shouldn't get used to it. Doflamingo knew from a reliable source that crocodiles in captivity were an art to keep happy.

Ah, about that...

"Well," he concluded, clapping his hands. "That was fun. I'll be in the arcade now, if you'll excuse me." The look of surprise on Crocodile's face could have easily been missed, and was gone in an instant. But Doflamingo had seen it. And it broadened the grin on his own face once again. "I'm sure a busy man as yourself has a lot to do, so nevermind me, I know my way around," he added cheerfully. He knew he had the upper hand now. Not knowing what was going on would make the Crocodile _furious_. That was a good, a dangerous thing. And he _liked_ dangerous. "See ya later, alligator!"

"It's Croc—" he heard the man moan, but Doflamingo was up the stairs with remarkable speed.

Oh, he would tear these fine walls Crocodile had built around himself down.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, fuck that. What the hell was up with that?

Back in his rooms Crocodile threw his coat furiously down to his armchair as if that would make things any different. He violently took a deep pull on his cigar, the ember eating up the tobacco in seconds. He puffed the smoke out through his nose, it came with a disgruntled snort. Tried to calm his mood. Fucking bird went on his nerves. And that he _did_ aggravated him even more.

He went over to the window that still stood open as it had when the bird first arrived. He saw with disgust a single feather the flamingo had lost, and he picked it up gingerly to throw it out. He followed its gentle descent with his gaze. Only when it had vanished into the darkness of the night did he raise his eyes. From here, when the weather was clear, he could almost see the lights of Alubarna. A few more years, maybe, and it would be his home: the Royal Palace. It was a soothing thought.

He stood there for a while, letting his mind wander, silently smoking his cigar. It calmed him down, but as soon as his thoughts went back to the damned flamingo downstairs, he growled to himself. That man shouldn't be able to jeopardize his cool like this.

Angrily, he discarded of his cigar, just to light a new one immediately. It had felt so much better to think he actually just came for _him_ and not the gambling. Was Doflamingo actually stupid enough to enjoy things like that? What an unsophisticated, lowlife hobby. They were supposed to take money from these people, not partake in their pathetic pastime!

Crocodile tugged at the grey silk cravat around his throat and took it off. He gently put it over the armrest of his chair, next to his less gently thrown away coat. Then he took off his golden cufflinks, gently sliding them into the pockets of his waistcoat. He slowly, deliberately rolled up the left sleeve with the right hand. For the other one he made double sure nobody was around. He needed his teeth to help along. It was nothing he would want anyone to see.

Living with one arm was manageable, especially in his wealthy position. His life hadn't always been as comfortable as now, so he really wasn't going to complain. But it angered him that sometimes, just sometimes, there were little things like rolling up his sleeves after a long day of work that he couldn't do without help.

"You look quite smoldering, really."

Doflamingo's voice was like a bullet through his chest and he spun around on his heel. When did he get here?! Had he watched him? He felt a snarl rolling deep in his throat and bit his teeth down hard on his cigar.

Doflamingo raised his arms apogetically. "I didn't mean to snoop," he said gently, fully aware that the amputated arm was a topic not even _he_ should be stepping too close to. Maybe specially he. "I'm sorry."

The apology was so earnest and unusual that Crocodile actually hesitated for a second. The anger and embarrassemnt still burned in his stomach, but he forced himself to relax. Sighing, he messaged the bridge of his nose with thumb and index finger. "Nevermind," he groaned. "I get tense about this."

"I know." Nothing more. Only after carefully considering the situation, he slowly came closer.

"You should consider knocking the next time you enter somebody's room." Crocodile was well aware that Doflamingo came near, but he just turned back to the window, puffing his cigar. He tucked the hook under the right arm, as if he was suddenly embarrassed of it existing.

"Fufufu. And again you expect me to act like any other person. I should be offended." Looking like this, coat and cravat gone, sleeves rolled up, even as messily as they were and maybe _especially_ so, Crocodile looked insanely delicious. Vulnerable even. So tempting. The only thing missing was that single loose strand of hair.

Doflamingo went straight for that.

Below the collar, Crocodile's hair was fine and thin. It wouldn't grow quite as long like the rest of it, and it was silky and smooth and when Doflamingo put his hand in Crocodiles neck, he couldn't help but shiver. Another growl rolled in Crocodile's throat at the unpredicted touch, but he said nothing when Doflamingo ran his hand up his skull through his hair. Doflamingo grinned, enjoying the sensation. Crocodile's long hair was always well-kempt and despite the man's horrible habit of smoking all the time, there was still the faintest smell of soap underneath. Doflamingo buried his hands in the soft strands, enjoying completely messing up the proper hairstyle maybe a little too much. But Crocodile remained silent, looking at him with half-closed eyes and an expression Doflamingo couldn't read.

Amazing, Doflamingo thought, how in a weird, twisted way, Crocodile's eternal frown was the opposite and, at the same time, exactly the same as his wide grin. It had stopped meaning anything so long ago. They both hid underneath masks.

"You're such a child," he heard Crocodile's voice say, and when his mind came back to the present, Crocodile pushed his hand away with his hook.

With a turn of his wrist, he gently placed his fingers around the curve of the cold metal. "Don't be like that," he said, yet again, grin there still, but his voice low. "I heard crocodiles hate to go to bed hungry. Don't bite the hand that feeds you."

Crocodile smacked his tongue dismissevly, but before he could even come up with another complaint, Doflamingo took the cigar from his lips with the free hand and leaned down for a kiss.

Crocodile let him, watching carefully with lidded eyes.

It was a rather child-like kiss, really, when Doflamingo placed his lips on Crocodile's, a bit off to the side of the corner of his mouth first, as if by accident. Only when he met no risistance he put another gentle touch on Crocodile's lower lip, sucking it in gently between his own. Crocodile felt his tongue on his skin, and only after what he felt like was an adequate amount of time he slowly opened his mouth for him.

Even though his hook was only by metaphor a part of him, he felt Doflamingo's grip around the metal tighten.

The feathers of Doflamingo's coat shivered when the man moved just away enough to look at him, their noses still touching. "This is better than gambling," he chuckled. "Especially because roulette just is no fun when the ball lands wherever you want it to."

"I'll have you know that since you were cheating, I will have to confiscate every Beri you won," Crocodile said in a low voice.

Doflamingo's chuckle grew to yet another laugh. "'s okay," he said, tucking the cigar between his own teeth and gently stroking over Crocodile's lips with his thumb. "I didn't really come for the gambling after all."

Crocodile bit down on his finger which was answer enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Through the open window came a draft every now and then, but the heat of the desert was overwhelming. Drops of sweat rolled down from Doflamingo's forehead to his temples, along the jawline, dancing at his chin before falling down, landing somewhere on Crocodile's throat. Crocodile watched them with a mild curiosity. His own skin was dry and hot.

"Uhn." Doflamingo shifted his position, one hand buried in Crocodile's hair. There was no trace of the carefully combed back hairstyle now, the long locks spread messily everywhere over the pillow. Doflamingo's left hand held Crocodile's wrist tightly pressed to the mattress, palm twisted outside, away from him. The hook was the more obvious weapon, but he knew the real danger was Crocodile's intact hand. Not that he thought Crocodile would actually try and do anything funny. This _was_ consensual after all, no matter how much the reptile was pretending to be abused and annoyed.

The sound of flesh against flesh filled the room, and despite the open window the air reeked of sex. "You're so sloppy," Crocodile groaned, the raspy tone in his voice betraying his words. "Try a little harder."

"Fufu." Doflamingo licked his lips, tasting the salt of his own sweat. He let go of Crocodile's hair, jerking his hip up with his arm, readjusted again. "Like this?"

Crocodile jolted with Doflamingo's first thrust in the new position and gave a subdued huff through his nose. "Better."

Crocodile managed even now to maintain his bored default expression, and looking down to him, Doflamingo mused that Crocodile's bossyness would've been a real pain for anyone else, but he rather enjoyed himself. The man was selfish to a fault. The way he rocked his hips to meet Doflamingo's was only for himself. He wasn't being dominated, he was being served. It was irritating, really... But somehow, although he couldn't really find the right words for it, Doflamingo liked exactly that. Anyone else would be so... _boring_ and normal. He prefered this by a mile. There was a reason he came all the way from Dressrosa to Alabasta after all. He realized his desire to please the man was exactly the childish behaviour Crocodile always criticized about him, but he didn't care. This was so far off perfect and average and common that it was the only thing Doflamingo felt he and Crocodile would ever be capable of having. Not just with each other, but in general. And that was one of the reasons they had never named _this_, whatever it was.

Too bad Crocodile's ability robbed him of any unneccesary body fluids. Not all, of course, but Doflamingo would've given a lot just to see the man break into sweat just _once_. But maybe that was part of the thrill. His strings, too, only worked when Crocodile wanted them to. Haki or not, pinning down a logia user was hard, and there was no way to capture the reptile. It was an intriguing thought, though, and Doflamingo tightened his grip around Crocodile's wrist.

Crocodile felt Doflamingo twitch and harden inside him and gave a short laugh. "What's going through that head of yours, you perverted swine?"

"Why thank you," Doflamingo played down the insult with a smile. "Nothing. I just really enjoy this, that's all. You should, too. Don't look so fucking pissed all the time, Croc."

"Just be happy I let you do this," Crocodile roared, but another very well placed thrust by Doflamingo cut off his grumble, dulling it to a moan, repressed through gritted sharp teeth.

"That makes it sound like you don't enjoy this and I'm actually in charge," chuckled Doflamingo, still rather enjoying himself. "Is that the case?"

That did it. "Fuck you, you vulture!" Crocodile swung his hook around, but Doflamingo was faster. He caught the hook with his right hand, the movement making him jerk a little. With him still being inside Crocodile, he winced at the shift in position. "Watch it, birdbrain..."

For a second, Doflamingo wondered whether he had stepped over his line—but glancing to his side, Crocodile's right was, albeit clenched in a fist, calm still in his grip.

Satisfied, Doflamingo tsked at him. "You've got some nerve, Croc. You're so spoiled. Like your pets. Maybe you enjoy being _my_ little pet?"

Crocodile huffed. He was more exhausted than he would let Doflamingo in on. It was unfortunate, though. Doflamingo had both his arms captured. His knees were almost bent up to his shoulders by now. Not exactly a position to provoke a fight. He did, still, his pride winning over any rational consideration. "_Excuse_ me?!"

"Come now, Croc." Doflamingo placed a soft kiss on Crocodile's hook. "I've been making this joke all evening an _now_ you get agitated? Getting a little slow in the head, are we?" The dangerous tip of the hook nearly severed his lower lip when Crocodile managed to break free from his grip. It was a short victory though, because Doflamingo caught him yet again. He felt the rush of excitement from before again when he pinned Crocodile down a second time, merciless, his weight burying Crocodile's body beneath him. There was just the idea of a faint whimper from Crocodile when he did, and Doflamingo felt like he was ablaze. "Oh no you don't," he breathed through his teeth, smirk widening dangerously.

"What are you—" Crocodile began, out of breath, when Doflamingo suddenly sat back, not pulling out, but straightening, his knees under Crocodile's hip. With a relieved sigh, Crocodile stretched his legs again, falling back into the pillow. He let down his guard just for a second.

"This is getting a little dangerous," Doflamingo cooed over him, his grin all teeth. "And I'm clearly in the disadvantage." He still held the hook in his hand and jerked Crocodile's arm up, feeling with the fingers of his left hand around the edge where Crocodile's hot skin seemed to melt into the metal...

Crocodile felt his heart miss a beat. Or maybe ten. Suddenly, there was a lump in his throat. "No."

Inside the massive prothesis, tightly snuck around Crocodile's arm, Doflamingo felt a little buckle. He grinned down at Crocodile, and maybe he really didn't recognize the expression of sheer panic on the man's face.

The leather strips securing the hook came off. Doflamingo actually held it in his hand, and it was just that now, a hook, a limb separated from Crocodile's body. No part of him anymore; come loose.

He caught the shortest glimpse of a badly stitched scar underneath, but the next thing he knew, his vision stirred, and not even the sunglasses helped against the sand that flew into his eyes. He sighed aggravated; no point in trying to attach strings to sand, yeah?

"Fuck, Crocodile, what the—" He backed away, spitting sand, rubbing it from his eyes and body, it stuck to his sweaty skin.

"I will _end_ you here and now if you keep this shit up," said Crocodile, materializing a few steps away. They hadn't bothered with undressing completely in the first place, so his shirt was still loosely draped around his shoulders. The left sleeve fluttered as Crocodile held his arm behind his back. "Give me my hook, _right now_."

Doflamingo looked down at the giant metal thing in his hand. He'd rather have Crocodile's body here than this. He slumped back on his butt and sighed. "Look, I—"

"I don't fucking care, Doflamingo, just give it _back_!"

The mention of his name—not a stupid nickname, not an insult, his _name_—made him hold up the hook without further hesitation. Crocodile snatched it from his hands and turned around as he put it on again. Doflamingo scratched his head. Well, seemed like this was that, then... With a little more blood to his head it dawned on him that he'd really done it this time.

Crocodile said nothing, even when the hook was back in place and hung heavy from his side. He didn't look around. Eventually, Doflamingo got up and slowly came closer. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Crocodile still wouldn't look at him. He closed one or two buttons on his shirt, not noting or caring that he'd messed up the order.

"Is there... something I can do?" Doflamingo proffered.

Crocodile sighed loudly, almost a moan, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. "Get me a cigar and something to drink and make it quick."

Doflamingo hurried away while Crocodile sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through his hair. Great. He numbly stared ahead while Doflamingo came back, carrying a box of cigars and a generously filled tumbler of whiskey. He lit a cigar for Crocodile when he put it between his lips and watched him inhale deeply. Not just puffing away. This was serious.

He felt like shit.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said, deliberately. He was nobody to be quick to admit mistakes, but he knew he needed to, now, otherwise he'd probably never see Crocodile again. Hesitating a moment, he put his hand gently on Crocodile's back, rubbing it a little. There was not even resistance. Doflamingo would have rejoiced in any other circumstance, but now, this was bad. Crocodile brooded. They fell silent. Crocodile smoked his cigar and eventually emptied the whiskey, too. Doflamingo just sat beside him, one hand still on his back, doing nothing.

"You know," Crocodile said quietly after what had felt like forever. He reached for the ashtray on the bedside table to put away his cigar. "I lost my hand a long time ago. Before I even ate the Devil's Fruit. That's why it's so often my first instinct to use the hook, not the sand. I've gotten so used to it."

"Huh," made Doflamingo, not sure what was appropriate to say.

Finally, Crocodile looked at him. His eyes were almost hidden under his deep browbones. "It's part of me now. Taking that away..." He paused, good hand resting on the hook in his lap, caressing the metal. He obviously didn't know how to talk about this, and was not comfortable talking about it in general, and Doflamingo was thankful for the effort. "Taking it away would be like taking my hand again."

Doflamingo made a hissing noise. "Croc, I am _so_ sorry—"

"No, shut up." Crocodile waved his hand dismissevely and grimaced. "I don't want your pathetic sentiment. No, you know what?" He moved a little more to the inside of the bed, resting his back against the top of the beadstead. Doflamingo watched carefully. "Take it off."

Doflamingo was sure he hadn't heard right. "What?"

"The hook. Take it off of me."

"But didn't you just say—"

"Yes, and it's still the truth. However, it's bound to happen, isn't it, hell, it _happened_, and I really would rather be in control when it happens again. So, right here, right now, you can take it off if you still want to."

Doflamingo inched nearer, until he sat right in front of Crocodile. He eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Although..."

Ah. Not so sure after all, hm?

"Take off your glasses first."

Doflamingo's hand twitched up to the frames he was still wearing, despite it being rather ridiculous. Crocodile had long ago settled with his weird antics to never take them off, although he missed no opportunity to remark the ineptitude. A smirk crept up on his face. "Maybe you get how I'm feeling now," he said silently. "It would make us equal. It's only fair."

Doflamingo actually hesitated, but then the so familiar grin reappeared on his face again. "Fufufu. I see. Well played, Croc. Well... here I go." He rubbed his nose for a second, took a deep breath, wiped his hands on his thighs, and finally took off the sunglasses.

They looked at each other.

Crocodile smiled a little in the corner of his mouth. "That wasn't so hard, was it," he said quietly after a long pause.

Doflamingo blinked a few times. "This is so weird," he said, pressing the butts of his hands against his eyes. "You look weird."

"Oh, fuck you, flamingo," Crocodile snarled. "It's not my fault you chose to hide behind tinted glasses." He took them from Doflamingo's hands, carefully turning them around a few times. They had known each other for what felt like forever, and he really could not remember if he had ever seen Doflamingo without these. He didn't know what he had expected, but certainly not... this.

He gently folded the side pieces and put the glasses down on his bedside table. "Well?" he said when he leaned back again, lighting a new cigar. "Are you giving me the upper hand here? That doesn't suit you. Come here." He patted the place beside him, and Doflamingo crawled over to his side.

Crocodile placed his hook in Doflamingo's lap. "You know how it works, just do it," he urged, exhaling a puff of smoke.

Doflamingo felt the metal against his skin when he carefully held it in his hands. He'd done that so many times, but now it felt weird. The hook seemed cold and heavy. "Are you really sure?"

"You were pretty eager before, and now you don't have the balls to do it? Kuhaha. Don't be such a whimp." Crocodile tucked his cigar between his teeth and grinned, but there was just the slightest twitch of nervousness in the corners of his smile.

"You're not gonna go all logia on me, are you?"

"If you keep this up, I might. Now do it, you big baby."

"Okay... Here goes. You ready?" Crocodile said nothing, but he looked down, and Doflamingo followed his gaze. He knew how it worked, now, and his fingers slid under the metal again, finding the leather strips and buckles. He tried to open them with just one hand, as Crocodile himself would have to do, but he failed and had to use both hands, which drew a low laugh from Crocodile that made the hair in Doflamingo's neck stand on edge.

He gently grabbed the hook when he had opened the buckles and slowly pulled it away. He could feel Crocodile tense.

There was the scar again. It was pale against Crocodile's skin, badly stitched, crude at the edges, almost faded over all the years and still so visible. Crocodile's arm wasn't amputated right behind the wrist, a little forearm was missing as well. It looked so... weird. It wasn't just a scar, it was a... _wound_. Doflamingo figured that even while he always knew Crocodile was missing a hand, seeing the hook was like the brain made an instant adjustment. Now both was missing, and for the first time since they had known each other, he felt some sort of regret, or pity, or misery for the other man.

Crocodile wanted to draw the stump away from him but suppressed the urge. "Don't fucking look at me like that," he said, voice low and collected, but the anger underneath was apparent. "Nothing has changed. Don't be ridiculous."

"That's not it." Doflamingo put the hook aside and grazed the stump with his fingers. They both startled at the touch. Crocodile looked away, huffed a cloud of smoke, on edge. But he let Doflamingo examinate his arm anyway. He could not remember if he had ever let another person touch him there. It felt weird. And this was still Doflamingo. He felt... naked.

Doflamingo sensed his unease. He looked at him, slowly bringing the stump up to his lips and gently breathing a kiss on it. "Hey," he said silently, and let Crocodile's arm go, not wanting to emphasize his affection on only that. "I know you don't like touchy-feely and stuff, but... I still really want to sleep with you. Now even more. No funny games. No hook, no glasses. Just this."

Crocodile made a retching sound. "I'm going to be sick," he growled, still looking away, chewing on his cigar against better judgement.

Doflamingo smiled. It was genuine. "Fufufu. Don't be like that." That again. Like a mantra. Like the last step on ice they both knew was going to be safe.

He reached out to Crocodile, pulling him close, and Crocodile's struggle against him was a farce, and they both knew that.

* * *

><p>AN: I want to thank everybody who's been sticking around so far. With the next chapter, this fic is done. You can follow me on tumblr (fowo) and twitter (fowo69) for more Dofladile action because I basically do nothing else these days. I hope you enjoyed and as always, let me know what you think! Your comments brighten my day.<p>

Also excuse the lack of beta in these four chapters, I'm no native speaker and sometimes struggle a little. I got a beta now and the next fics should be more readable. ;w;


	5. Chapter 5

This is it. The final chapter. I apologize for this in advance. It's gross and horrible and I have no idea how this happened. I think the chapter needs some additional warnings, because, erm, I guess a lot of swearing? And some, uh, implied gore I think? And orgasm denial. Aaand then some domestic realtionship. And uh, they're really disgusting and they're pretty old so, uh. Well I guess the entire ship should be a warning more than anything else. Yeah I, uh. I'm sorry. I really am. Turn back while you can.

* * *

><p>To be honest, they both weren't much into touchy-feeling when it came to it.<p>

Both naked now, Crocodile was face-forward and pressed to the sheets, the ringed hand buried in the pillow underneath him and the stump shoved beneath it. Doflamingo figured he did that because he still wasn't comfortable with him looking at it, but that was fine. The hook was useless beside the bed, and this bare fact was such an immense proof of trust that he would never even think of complaining. Trust was nothing Crocodile gave easily, it was not even something he gave _willingly_. It was nothing he would ever care to admit he felt at all, and it had taken Doflamingo many, _many_ years to come this far. Years full of longing and fighting and making up and fighting yet _again_ and not speaking to each other for _months_ until the next drunken encounter brought them back together. Years full of kisses that drew blood, and hands clenched to fists that had never learned to caress. Even now, after such a long time—he could see _forty_—it was what felt like tilting against windmills.

But, well, his glasses also still rested on the bedside table. It made him nervous not to feel the so well-known pressure on the bridge of his nose, but as Crocodile had said: They were equal now, it was only fair.

He squinted a little, focusing on that little patch of bare skin on Crocodile's neck where his hair parted, falling down to the sides. It was a nice spot, pale between dark hair, usually hidden beneath the collar of his shirt. Doflamingo leaned forward, taking the soft skin between his teeth, kissing and sucking at it until he left a bruise. Crocodile groaned in annoyance but didn't even try to subdue the arousal that came with it. Doflamingo could feel him shiver at the sensation of his mouth.

"You like this?" With their difference in height, Doflamingo could easily cover Crocodile's body with his own, and he took advantage of this. He rested his chin on Crocodile's shoulder, gently nibbling at his jaw and ear, tongue licking around his golden earring. Crocodile let out a muffled moan, leaning his head a little to the side as he laxly tried to squirm away from the touch. Doflamingo chuckled a little through gritted teeth, clearly enjoying the consequences his touches had. He had to hold back though, and it wasn't easy. Crocodile had made his point painfully clear: if he was going to let Doflamingo do these _things_ with him, he was going to be very strict about certain matters. Getting all the attention was one of them. If Doflamingo so much as thought of finishing first, he'd send him flying home in a sandstorm. Some gentleman he was, Doflamingo thought.

But it wouldn't be long now. He knew Crocodile well enough to spot the signs. He wasn't a very vocal man when it came to sex, but the way he muffled his voice in his pillow, rolling his hips back and clinging at the sheets as if he was afraid of falling was enough to tell. "Please, please come already," Doflamingo pleaded, teeth sunk into Crocodile's shoulder. "I can't hold back anymore."

"Fuck you, don't rush this," came Crocodile's muffled voice from below him. But Doflamingo could feel him twitch and tremble around him, and he nuzzled his face against Crocodile's back, letting out a frustrated groan.

"Just let go, fuck your stupid ego already." He was so close himself, every thrust just making things worse. His fingers twitched as he dug them into the soft flesh of Crocodile's hip, burying his nails deep, leaving white marks. Crocodile was so fucking stubborn and he was so desperate to come. "I fucking hate that I let you do this to me," he moaned, and with the next thrust, Crocodile let out a muffled scream and for a second, Doflamingo thought he'd done it, but Crocodile just writhed, cringing, holding out even more.

Doflamingo had to stop his movements to catch his breath. He was shaking, dark spots dancing before his eyes when he looked down to Crocodile's bent neck. Both their breathing was heavy, Doflamingo felt sweat rolling down his temples and nose. "The fuck is the matter with you," he croaked. "Are you fucking enjoying this or what is your problem?"

"A little." He was gonna think he imagined that, with Crocodile burying his face in the pillow beneath him and muffling his voice. But he caught a glimpse of Crocodile's golden earring, slightly shimmering in the dim light between black strands of hair, and next to it, just the faintest idea of a smile in the corner of Crocodile's mouth. Doflamingo let out a low growl, when he, although it almost pushed him over the edge, slowly slid back out.

"Hey, what—" Crocodile began, no sign of the amused tone in his voice now, when Doflamingo yanked him around so he was on his back.

"Shut it, Croc, I can do this better with you like this," he mumbled, spreading Crocodile's legs to his sides, marveling just a second at the sight he could behold. Crocodile was quick to follow his gaze down his body to his own throbbing cock, leaking already, spilling sticky liquid over his abdomen.

"Don't look at me," he snarled, but didn't get to scoff at Doflamingo when the man leaned over. For once, there was no struggle when Doflamingo pushed himself back inside, slowly exhaling the breath he'd held in. He leaned further forward, bringing their chests together. He could feel Crocodile hard against his stomach and could see him flinch when Doflamingo placed his hands around Crocodile's face, the touch almost gentle.

"You're a shitty lover, why do I like you?" he asked quietly.

"Don't ask me, you're the one who keeps coming back."

"Yeah... I wonder why." He placed a kiss on Crocodile's lips, gentle at first, then increasing in want and need. Crocodile found himself dumbfounded at Doflamingo's change in pace. With him inside, his cock rubbing against Doflamingo's body, and the kisses he tried to return just as fiercely, it didn't take long until he felt his legs twitch around Doflamingo's hips, his toes curl, nails digging into soft skin. Doflamingo smiled against his lips, satisfied with himself, and relieved he finally succeeded.

But the next second, to his horror, he felt the body underneath him crumbling. Oh no—nononono. He jerked his head up, furiously looking around, but the only liquid in arm's reach was... Oh, he would never hear the end of it—

He lunged forward, grabbed the heavy crystal glass from the night table and splashed the whiskey over Crocodile's chest and head. Crocodile yipped, jerking against Doflamingo's body, and the growl he earned for this was deep and angry, not only the humiliation, but also the waste of perfectly fine whiskey aggravating Crocodile immensely. But the important thing was—he stayed as he was, wet flesh underneath him, solid and hot.

"Fuck, don't _do_ that!" Crocodile wailed beneath him, voice raw and raspy and pleading and so _gone._

"I have absolutely zero interest in fucking a pile of sand, stop whining," Doflamingo pressed out through clenched teeth, "the last time you lost control I had to shower _twice_ to get rid off all the shit_._"

He was sure Crocodile was trying to object, but what little came out of his mouth was unintelligible. With him wet now, Doflamingo decided to take matters into his own hands. He flicked his fingers, binding Crocodile's wrists to his ankles, tying him up to a nice package, tugging at the strings to keep them secure, because Crocodile started to struggle instantly.

"You fucking—" he managed, but Doflamingo only grinned at him.

"If you're into this so much, I can just _force_ you to come," he sneered. "With or without my strings, as I please. What do you think, wouldn't it be fun to have you jerk off at my will while I'm fucking you? And you can do nothing but watch. I'd like that."

He wanted to let actions follow his words, already tugging at Crocodile's right hand, bringing it down between Crocodile's legs, all while he still moved inside him, and then it simply was too much. Crocodile came, hard, shouting things even Doflamingo was surprised to hear while he violently rocked his hips against Doflamingo's, jerking and shaking through the waves of his orgasm.

Doflamingo was glad, thinking he would finally get to let go, too, but even while still coming, Crocodile kicked against his hip with one foot, shoving him away. "Get off, get _off_, I can't take it," he moaned and slipped away from Doflamingo, falling down to the mattress, panting.

Doflamingo was left as he was, erection throbbing and aching. "You're such a cocktease," he whined, stripping himself from the thin layer of latex he'd been wearing.

Crocodile didn't reply, he just barely rolled away from Doflamingo and wiped away a few strands of hair with a shaking hand. "One of these days I'm gonna have a heart attack, I just know it," he sighed, closing his eyes for a second, chest still heaving, allowing his body to calm down.

"Great, at least then I'll be able to finish!" Doflamingo moaned. "I'm gonna fuck your corpse until it gets cold and then some."

"You are positively disgusting." With a little composure regained, Crocodile reached for a cigar from the bedside table, lighting it while he lay comfortably under Doflamingo who had his hands clenched to fists on his thighs, looking hot and bothered, a little humiliated and absolutely charming. Crocodile found himself smirking.

"Can we _please_ continue?" Doflamingo wailed, hoping the little smile to be a good sign.

Crocodile frowned a little, cigar tucked between his teeth. "Give me a minute already. I'm not twenty anymore."

"Fff—" Doflamingo clenched his fists, head falling to his chest. "You fucking bastard, I swear I'll take your head off one of these days..."

Crocodile shrugged a little and exhaled the smoke to the ceiling. "You know you can't. And that's not gonna take care of your little problem either." He watched Doflamingo flinch and decided to throw the poor bird a pity breadcrumb to keep going. "Well, if you don't want to wait, what do you propose?"

Doflamingo looked up in surprise. This was unusual, and he quickly scanned for his options, suddenly overwhelmed with the possibilities. "I really wanna come on your face," he said finally, gulping.

"If you must." There was the slightest eye roll, but Crocodile propped up the pillow behind his back and settled against it. "Do hurry up, though."

"Fuck, shit." The idea itself almost made Doflamingo come. He climbed over Crocodile, legs to the sides of his hips and leaned over his head, steadying himself with one hand on the bedstead. Finally allowed to, he started to vigorously stroke himself, only inches from Crocodile's face. He could feel the man's breath on his skin, and the bored expression Crocodile was deliberately displaying was making him furious and frantic and desperately wanting to cum.

"I'm so gonna skullfuck you," he moaned, hips violently jerking, already dripping precum on Crocodile's torso.

Crocodile took a drag on his cigar in peace and quiet as if nothing was happening. He blew the smoke up into Doflamingo's face. "I don't think so," he said calmly. "Now hurry up and come already. Otherwise you will bore me to death after all."

"Fuck, fuck." Doflamingo looked down to him, saw his Adam's apple move when he talked and breathed, his jawline, the light skin of his scar, the messy hair. The lips around the cigar, the teeth hidden underneath. He groaned and buried his face in the bend of his arm. "Shut your fucking mouth, I'm not gonna let you boss me around, _fuck_."

"Oh no? Well, me neither. Watch this." Crocodile took another deep drag at his cigar, holding it arm's length afterwards when he leaned back and put his head back to the pillow and _opened his mouth_, exhaling a perfect ring of smoke, the tip of his tongue—so red, so _wet_—visible between white, sharp teeth. With a curse and his name on his lips, Doflamingo exploded, coming all over his face, along the line of his scar, the parted lips, that _tongue_. Still not done and hips still jerking, he grabbed Crocodile's head, forcing his lips wide open with his fingers and sliding his dick inside his mouth for the last few waves of his orgasm.

Crocodile made a dismissive sound at the back of his throat, glaring up at him from pale eyes, but didn't object. When Doflamingo was finally done, he let go of him, falling back. Crocodile looked at him disdainfully, Doflamingo's cum still dripping from his face. He licked what he could reach from his lips. "I can't remember having agreed to that," he snorted.

"Fuck, stop complaining, I think that only makes it worse," Doflamingo moaned, falling down onto the mattress, panting. "I want you so bad."

"That's adorable." Carefully feeling his face, Crocodile frowned. "Will you please clean up after yourself?"

"_Ugh_, you're _such_ a pain in the _ass_!" Doflamingo exclaimed, still lying where he was, not moving a muscle.

Crocodile watched him and laughed a little. "And you really are such a child."

"Shut up or I'll make you fucking choke on me." Doflamingo rolled over, stretching and slumping down afterwards, looking up through his lashes at Crocodile. "You look awesome like this," he said, not bothering to conceal the contentedness in his voice.

"Thank you," Crocodile said as if Doflamingo was not talking about him having sperm all over his face, his smile sweet and dangerous.

"I should do that more often."

"Yeah, just try it." Crocodile looked away when he flicked off the ash of his cigar to the ashtray on the bedside table, and when he turned again, Doflamingo took his head into his lean hands, leaning in for a kiss. Crocodile didn't even object or scold him this time, he just closed his eyes and kissed back. Doflamingo chuckled against his mouth, watching him through half-closed eyes, enjoying the intimacy.

"You're really fucked up, you know," he said with a smile when they parted, running his tongue over Crocodile's face to lick him clean.

"That coming from you? I hardly think you're the one to judge." Crocodile complained with a growl about Doflamingo's actions, despite having told him to do exactly that, and Doflamingo only chuckled some more because that was exactly what he had meant. But he said nothing further, proceeding to kiss and lick his own mark off Crocodile's face.

"Gee, look at us," he said cheerfully. "Having sex without any dangerous weapons around, I'd say that was pretty damn vanilla of us. I guess we _are_ getting older."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Crocodile pushed him away with his arm when he couldn't bear Doflamingo's affections anymore.

"Ah yeah, it's not long till September, right? You want flowers?" Doflamingo settled next to him, one arm around his waist despite Crocodile trying several times to shove him away.

"Fuck you." Crocodile didn't even bother to ask why the _fuck_ Doflamingo would know his birthday. He finally succeeded at pushing Doflamingo away and got up, picking up his shirt from the floor and throwing it around his shoulders. Doflamingo watched idly as he retrieved the hook from beside the bed and proceeded to the neighboring bathroom. Crocodile didn't close the door behind him and it took Doflamingo a good deal of self-control not to just follow him and take advantage of the man's weakness to water. But he knew better.

"Hey, I'm starving," he called, trying to drown out the sound of the shower running. "What about you? I think of heading back down to the bar and grab something to eat."

"Ugh, don't eat the stuff _these_ people get," Crocodile replied from under the shower.

"I'm still starving, though." Doflamingo pouted a little even though Crocodile couldn't see his expression. There was a pause.

"How late is it? ... and do I want to know?" Crocodile said after a while from the bathroom. While Doflamingo rolled to the bedside table to retrieve Crocodile's pocket watch from his waistcoat, the water stopped and Crocodile reentered the room in a bathrobe and a towel around his neck. The hook was back where it belonged.

"Almost six," Doflamingo said, and glanced up when Crocodile groaned. "Hey now. Don't say you shouldn't be up, only _old_ people do that. We can totally still fuck the entire night."

"Well," Crocodile said, drying his hair with the towel, "There's an acceptable place just a few minutes from here... we could get some breakfast."

Doflamingo was surprised at the unusual offer and smiled. "Yeah, sounds good!" he said. "It's faster though if I just go and get us something. You wouldn't even have to leave the bedroom."

"No, it's okay. I feel like getting some air." Crocodile made sure he avoided Doflamingo's eyes but he could almost _feel_ the man's grin. "You should go shower too. Otherwise everybody will be able to tell."

"Oh yeah? _Good_." Doflamingo laughed to himself at Crocodile's annoyed eyeroll when he went to get fresh clothes. Doflamingo did prefer to have Crocodile's scent linger on his skin, the memory of kisses and touches, at least for a while. In a few hours he'd be back at the Royal Palace in Dressrosa and all of this would be forgotten, so he really wanted to take home at least this much.

He grabbed his clothes from the floor and quickly got dressed, while Crocodile in his dressing room decided on a completely new outfit, dress pants, shirt, cuff links, cravat and all. He rolled his eyes again at Doflamingo when he threw his coat around his shoulders. "Can't you at least button it up?" he complained with a mild nod to Doflamingo exposed chest and abdomen.

"No way, it's a fucking desert outside, remember?" Doflamingo replied and headed for the window, but a little noise Crocodile made in his throat halted him. He smacked his forehead with his palm. "Oh yeah, right. Sorry. The door. Of course. It's so unusual to have you accompany me."

"Do not make me regret this, birdbrain. Now come on, I thought you were starving."

Doflamingo's smile never left his lips when he followed Crocodile. What do you know, he thought. He came for the sex, obviously. But it was a nice change of pace to get to _stay_ afterwards.

"Don't get any fucking ideas," Crocodile said next to him, as if he could read his mind. He lighted a cigar as he walked. "This means nothing."

"Aww. Your 'nothing' is my favorite. You really are my dearest reptile."

"I'm gonna feed _you_ to _mine_ if you don't shut up."

Doflamingo chuckled and pulled Crocodile close with an arm around his shoulders. Crocodile grumbled deep in his throat at him, but the resistance was part of the game, and they both knew that.

Epilogue

Surprisingly, Sir Crocodile already was in his office when Nico Robin arrived. While not exactly lazy, she knew by now that he liked to take mornings slow and was likely to be in a foul mood all the time before noon. At first she had thought it was the heat, but she quickly learned Crocodile had no issue with the desert. He simply was no morning person.

So she wasn't exactly keen to run into her boss this morning. She'd only wanted to put some papers on his desk and leave unseen, but now he was actually _there_, weirdly slumped down in his chair. He was normally very cautious of a perfect posture. And was that... a cup of take-away coffee next to him?

Suddenly happy to have an excuse to linger around, Robin stepped next to his desk, papers in front of her chest. "Good morning," she said cheerfully. "You're up early."

He grunted, and at least that was normal. She craned her neck a little; the cup was empty. He'd been here for a while already. "These need signing," she said when she gently put the papers down next to him. He had been writing something but he was good at covering his tiny, neat handwriting when she came close. "And there's the report by the Billions you requested." While he glanced over the paperwork, she took a few seconds to take him in. There were dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't gotten any sleep last night at all. But yet, somehow, he seemed... unwound?

He was still frowning and his lips were as tightly pressed together as always. But there just was _something_ about the way his arms rested on the desk, shoulders relaxed and loose, a stray strand of hair hanging to his face. He seemed less uptight than usual. And what was with the take-away coffee? Robin recognized the brand as one of a small place a few minutes away, where Crocodile would eat occasionally, but he would never stop by just to get some coffee to take back to Raindinners.

A glint on his earring caught her attention, her gaze sliding back up to his head again. Behind his ear, almost hidden beneath his hair and the cravat—was it tied more erratic than usual?—there was a little pink bruise. It was easy to miss. She was sure she would have never noticed it if he wasn't sitting down (making him barely level; she felt tiny next to him) and the earring hadn't caught her attention.

She raised her eyebrows a little.

He caught her staring and frowned a little more yet. "Was there something else?"

She smiled at him. "Nothing," she replied. She was curious, but she knew asking him would get her nowhere. "I'll be taking my leave if you don't need me."

He waved at her dismissively and turned to light a cigar, but before she could leave the room, his voice made her stop in her steps. "Miss All-Sunday..."

"Yes?"

"Send someone to paint these little bird shapes on the windows in my rooms." He didn't look at her, concentrating on his paperwork. "I get birds smacking against them all the time."

She looked confused, but nodded. "Consider it done."

After she left and the door fell shut, Crocodile sighed, resting his head in his hand and looking out of the window. The sky outside was clear, very blue and perfect. It had been a little overcast this morning, but now all clouds were gone. There were no more birds in the sky.

* * *

>Woooooow. It's gone. It's done. Unbelievable. Thank you SO much for sticking with me. This is the first fanfic I've completed in... I don't know, twelve years maybe? So this is kind of a big deal for me, too. It's also the very first work I've ever published in English, which is not my native language (as you all noticed in the chapters I posted before getting the WONDERFUL, AMAZING Madame Baroqudile as an editor—kudos kudos kudos to her and GO read her stuff (on AO3) because she basically is the reason you're reading my stuff now). So, wow. I'm actually a little sad. Well. But I am also soRRY FOR THE GROSS HORRIBLE UNCONVENTIONAL WEIRD-ASS PORN I WRITE. Unfortunally, I quite enjoy it, in a very masochistic way. (It's kind of like Cavendish, really. Apparently sometimes I just pass out and when I wake again, there's weird sex in my drafts. I don't know how this happens.) Anyway, I hope I could brighten your day a little with this. There will be more Dofladile by me, because I will go down to fucking hell with this ship. I have so many drafts with these, you wouldn't believe it. Stay tuned. Until then, I would very much like to hear how you liked my writing. Both criticism and all sorts of incohorent fangirling of the HASDFKJLA;; kind is MUCH appreciated. 3 <div> 


End file.
